Power Rangers: Tribal Wars
by AceKH
Summary: The Apache, they were known to have some of the fiercest warriors of any native american tribe out there. But when a mysterious and ancient evil appeared, everything changed. Some of the strongest warriors from the tribe were chosen by the elders and given extraordinary powers to combat this evil; they succeeded. Now after many generations, this evil has returned once again.


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new Power Rangers story. So glad all of you took the time to click to check out this story! I`ve been working on this for a while, but it isn't going to be my main focus right now. If you guys don`t know I have another story called Power Rangers Paladins (which you guys should totally read if you haven`t already) that is my main focus at the moment, but I wanted to put out this first chapter of this story to show you all what`s coming up after I finish Paladins. I`m hoping to finish that story by the end of the year and then continue with this story after that!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this new story and I look forward to you guys reading it! I most likely won`t put out another chapter of this story until later in the year, just to give you guys a heads up. Also I would like to thank LovingGinger for her contribution of her OC! That`s all I have and I`ll see you guys in my other story, later!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Ancestral Beginnings Pt. 1**

The sun was beginning to set in the small town of Mescalero, New Mexico. Lucas Shanta was casually making his way towards his grandfather`s house, his mother had told him that his grandfather had called for him and explained that it was of great importance. Lucas had no clue what his grandfather wanted to tell him, but if it was urgent then he had no time to waste. Mescalero didn't have many people, mainly because it was known as an "Apache reservation" but that didn't matter to Lucas because he was proud to be surrounded by his fellow Apache tribesman.

Lucas was good looking fellow in his early twenties with jet-black shoulder length hair that he had wrapped in a ponytail. He was of average height with a solid build and kind brown eyes. He also wore a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans along with a few trinkets of his tribes' jewelry. Lucas walked down the empty street, as he reared closer to his grandfather`s house and within a couple of minutes arrived at his destination.

The young Apache walked into his grandfather's house and made his way to the back. He entered an older room, shrouded in darkness with only the dim lights emitting from the candles that were set up around the room. At the other end of the room stood a shorter man, with graying shoulder length hair; he also had a distinctive scar that diagonally went over his left eye. His resemblance was almost uncanny with that of Lucas, but of course the older Apache looked much wiser.

The young man sat on his knees and acknowledged the elder, speaking in their native tongue, "You called for me grandfather?" He asked.

The older man gave a warm smile as he opened a drawer and pulled out a small wooden box, "Yes Lucas. I`m sorry to disturb you at this time." He replied in a raspy voice, making his way over with a cane in hand.

Lucas shook his head, "No worries grandfather, mother said it was urgent. What is it that you wanted to see me for?"

"The time has come Lucas." The elder announced, as he stopped in front of his grandchild and opened the small box, "The talismans have awoken." Within the box were three distinctive arrowhead necklaces, with intricate designs on each one. Each design on the necklaces glowed a distinctive color, one in red, the other in blue, and the last one in yellow.

Lucas gasped as his eyes went wide, "Does this mean that the warriors will be chosen?" He asked, staring intensely at the talismans.

"Not only that, but it also signifies the return of a great evil." The older Apache added, shutting the box closed as he moved to return it back to its place.

The young Apache stood up and made his way over to his grandfather, "What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to help me prepare." He replied while placing a hand on his grandsons shoulder, "It`s going to take some time, but we have to move quickly."

Lucas nodded, "I understand. Will you be discussing this with the other elders?"

The older Apache smiled, "Yes, we must all be ready if we are to keep our tribesman safe."

"Very well, I will start to make all the preparations we need as quickly as I can." Lucas stated as he began to make his way out of his grandfather's home.

"Lucas." His grandfather called out.

"Yes?"

The old man frowned as he stared at his grandson, "Your father would be proud of the man you have become."

Lucas didn't change his expression and simply faced the doorway, "I won`t let him or our ancestors down." Without another word Lucas left the room and headed out of the house. His grandfather produced a small smile as he too began to make his way out of the room and off to bed.

* * *

A few weeks later, during a nice sunny afternoon a taxi had pulled up into the reservation. A single figure stepped out of the taxi, he was a young fellow who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, who wore an expensive looking blue business suit, his brown hair was neatly combed and his eyes were covered by the sunglasses he had on. The young businessman payed the taxi driver and began to walk towards the populated area of the reservation with a portfolio in hand.

From afar, Lucas noticed the outsider and eyed him carefully. There weren't many days where there would be tourists from outside the reservation so when someone would show up, Lucas would always be weary of them. The young Apache then began to make his way over to the visitor and stopped him once he caught up, "May I help you?" Lucas asked.

The businessman man removed his sunglasses as he eyed Lucas from head to toe, "Well that depends, are you the one in charge here?"

"No, but I like to know who visits our home."

"Sorry, but I want to speak to whoever runs this reservation." The young man responded in a rude tone as he pushed passed Lucas.

Lucas scoffed as he intercepted him again, "Hold on a sec, I may not be in charge but I make it my business to know who visits our reservation. We don't get many tourists out here, so what is your name?"

The businessman sighed, "My name is Brandon Reeves and I`m a realtor. I come on behalf of the company I work for to see if we can purchase some land in this reservation. Now if you can take me to whomever is in charge that would be great."

"I`m sorry Mr. Reeves, but there is no land for sale here. This is my peoples home and I`m sure the president and the tribal council wouldn't even want to hear your offer." Lucas told him in somewhat of a harsh tone.

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "A council huh? Well either way I must speak to them and I am not leaving until I do."

Lucas squinted his eyes at Brandon and then gave a deep sigh, "Alright, but I`m just going to let you know that it is a waste of your time. Follow me." He gestured.

After about 15 minutes, Lucas had taken Brandon to the office building where the council was located, "Here we are, this is the administrative office for our tribe. Come in and take a seat, I will let them know you are here."

"Thank you. I don't believe I ever caught your name?" Brandon asked.

"Lucas, my name is Lucas Shanta." The young Apache answered.

Brandon extended out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lucas."

Lucas shook his hand, "Yes, well come on, we don't have all day."

With that Brandon followed Lucas into the building and continued on with his business venture. Although, he had the feeling that there was something more to this place than meets the eye.

* * *

Danielle Jones sat in the front of her father`s car as she looked out the window. She was currently in a gloomy mood as her and her father were moving to a small town known as Tularosa. Danielle was a somewhat shorter girl, but with an athletic body, she was of African-American descent and had smooth black. Her eyes were brown and her face was pretty and pure, she wore light blue jeans with a yellow tank top.

Danielle gave an exasperated sigh, "Seriously dad, why do we have to move to such a smaller town?" She asked, facing him.

"I told you honey, my new job is located over here. It`s also easier for the both of us." Her dad replied.

"That doesn't explain why I still had to come with you and leave all my friends behind."

Her father sighed, "Your mother made it very clear that you were to come with me."

"Of course she did! She doesn't want to put up with us anymore, she and I were always fighting. She also clearly wants to hurry up with the finalization of the divorce between you guys." Danielle exclaimed.

"Well what else do you want me to say Danielle? You know we`ve been having a rough time for the past couple of years, us moving out here will do some good."

Danielle scoffed, "Its bullshit honestly. I`m eighteen years old! I could have been on my own and not have to worry about any of this!"

"I`m sorry honey, but this is how it's going to be. You can start fresh and maybe even attend the college in Alamogordo."

The young girl turned away, "Yeah I don't think so. How could there possibly be a life for me over here?"

Danielle`s father didn't say another word as he simply shook his head. As they continued to drive along the road, Danielle looked out the window with anger written on her face. She shed a single tear, she didn't know how to react to this "new life" she was going to have. Although, unbeknownst to Danielle, her new life was going to take a sharp turn and throw her into something she was destined to do.

* * *

As the sun set over the reservation of Mescalero, there was a malevolent energy that was just beginning to rise up. Underneath the Sierra Blanca Mountains, not too far from the reservation, a great evil was awoken. The ghastly spirit rose from its tomb and started to take on its physical form as it woke from its slumber.

The evil spirit took on the form of a woman, she had long frizzled jet black hair, her face was pale and her eyes were dark. She wore old raggedy tribal garments that covered her chest and her lower area, but the rest of her body was exposed; showing off her curvature. She also wore old Apache jewelry that covered parts of her arms and legs. The woman carried a long staff, which appeared to be in the form of a snake as its mouth was open and within held a green orb.

"At last, after such a long slumber I am free." The evil woman joyously said as she stretched out her arms.

"Lady Shiva!" A deep voice yelled.

The woman known as Mistress Shiva turned around and grinned as she noticed her loyal servant. The servant seemed to be an older and muscular man. He was bare-chested and the only item of clothing he wore were rugged tribal pants, he had shoulder length hair and his face was covered by an intimidating bear mask.

"Ah! Kuruk, how nice to see you again." Shiva greeted.

Kuruk kneeled before her, "I have been watching over you for century's mistress. Waiting for the day you would recover and awake from your sleep."

Shiva walked passed him, making her way over to the pit of fire in the center of the cave, "Even after what happened so many years ago, you still remain loyal to me."

"Of course! You saved me from a withering life, gave me purpose. I will serve you diligently."

"I`m glad to hear it Kuruk. Because it is time to continue our mission we started so long ago." She explained.

"Yes and with those warriors no longer around, no one would stand in our way."

The evil woman gave a malicious smile, "Yes, those Apache Warriors are gone with the times. My vengeance will be undisturbed."

Kuruk stood up and faced his master, "When will we begin?" He asked.

Lady Shiva waved her hand around the pit of fire as an image of the Mescalero reservation appeared, "We will begin at once, gather our warriors and prepare them for an assault."

"What will you do my lady?"

"I will remain here and watch. My power has not fully recovered, it will take some time before I can make my appearance." She explained.

Kuruk nodded, "Very well, I will begin preparations."

Kuruk than walked away as he went off to gather up warriors for the attack on the reservation. Lady Shiva paced around the cave as she thought back to the time when she was lost to the Apache Warriors. They had bested her and managed to weaken her, in such a state that she needed to go into a long slumber just to recover. She despised them because of what those warriors did to her, but not that they are no more she can fulfil her plan with no warriors standing in her way. Lady Shiva grinned and blurted out a wicked laugh that echoed throughout the cave.


End file.
